


i swear, you'll find i'm your ride home

by vandoorne



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/pseuds/vandoorne
Summary: pre-series. for seth, home is not a place nor a feeling. it's a person, and it's richie.





	i swear, you'll find i'm your ride home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summerdayghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/gifts).

> prompt used: [she's my ride home](https://youtu.be/MklXJFUw5Fg) by blue october.

The road stretches out ahead and the sun is scorching. The heat bleeds into the windows of the car and it burns, even with the air-conditioning turned up to full blast.

Seth has been driving for what feels like hours now. They've left town, gone far enough. All around is nothing but sand, and all he has is everything that the car contains. Guns, a rifle or two, a few wads of cash. Some clothing packed up in a bag.

And then there's the man in the passenger seat, lightly snoring, glasses slipping down his nose, with a stray lock of hair against his forehead. The rest of him looks artfully arranged. Crisp white shirt with nary a blemish, buttoned to the top. Black jacket, well-fitted, button still in place. A sharp contrast to Seth, with his white shirt sullied with dirt and blood, black jacket unbuttoned.

People say that home isn't a place, but a feeling. Throughout the years, there has only been one constant in Seth's life.

Richie, his younger brother.

The old man's death had been an accident, according to the papers and subsequent news reports. The police had come to the same conclusion. Drink and cigarettes never led to anything good, and the two boys had been lucky to escape alive. The old man had it coming.

Seth had shrugged it off, accepting it. It hadn't been a loss anyway. They were better off without him. There had been something about Richie's reaction that gnawed at his gut, but he hadn't been able to place his finger on it. Like he had been happy. Satisfied.

Then again, Seth could have said the same thing about himself.

After the old man's death, there had never really been anywhere to call home. No, saying that would be wrong. There had never been a place to call home to begin with. Or maybe there had been, at Uncle Eddie's. But that time is long gone now.

And really, Seth tells himself that he isn't really sure how it had all come to this. But deep down he knows that's just a lie.

Seth's lying awake in a motel room. The sheets are threadbare, the mattress is lumpy, and he's staring so hard at the ceiling that the bumps start to look like stalactites, ready to fall and impale him at any second. He's trying hard to catch some rest, they're on the move again tomorrow. You can't ever stay put when you're busy robbing banks to make ends meet, and he'd rather he stay behind the wheel instead of Richie, thank you very much.

'Can't sleep?'

Seth hums. There's plenty keeping him awake, from the noisy whirr of the ceiling fan to the crickets chirping outside, far too cheerily for his liking.

Richie grunts. Then there's movement beneath the blanket, and Seth gasps.

'What are you _doing_,' Seth hisses, grabbing Richie's hand, and Richie snorts.

'The fastest way for you to get to sleep is an orgasm, brother.' The eye roll is evident in Richie's deadpan voice.

That is how Seth ends up having Richie between his legs, blowing him. He doesn't expect Richie to swallow but he does, licks him completely clean afterwards before tucking him back into his boxers. Seth should do something in return to get Richie off, but exhaustion is starting to rear its head now. Richie had been right about the orgasm, the fucker.

There's the sound of water running from the bathroom, and then Richie's back again, climbing into bed beside Seth.

'Sure you don't need me to return the favour?' Seth slurs, fatigue creeping into his voice.

'Sleep, brother,' Richie says, pulling the blanket over the both of them.

Seth closes his eyes, and lets sleep claim him.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm I for looking through this!


End file.
